


Favorite Cereal

by hajimeiwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimeiwaizumi/pseuds/hajimeiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot of Iwaizumi x Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Cereal

 

I yawn as I make my way towards the only super market open at three a.m. The sky is almost a midnight blue shade. There isn't a single star in the sky. I spent all day studying for my next exam that I hadn't realized it was already one in the morning or that I was starving. I had slowly walked to the fridge, dragging my feet. It was only after I took out the bowl, spoon and milk that I noticed I was out of my favorite cereal. And so here I am, one in the morning, making my way to the only supermarket open at such a time. 

I swing the door open and the loud bell swings around and chimes. Although I'm only getting one thing, I get a shopping cart so I can lean against it for support to walk. I make my way down the usual aisle 9 that contains cereal and other things. 

"Lucky Charms... Lucky Charms..." I whisper to myself as I pass along the cereals, searching for the one I want. I spot the cereal and park my cart not that far from the cereal. It's on one of the bottom shelves so I walk over and reach down for it. 

As I reach for the box of Lucky Charms, I notice it is the last box. 

I grip the side of the box and start to pull it when I feel it being tugged to the opposite side. I look over to see a dark skin, but not too dark, male with black spiked messy hair. 

"Ah, sorry. I saw it first." He says as he stands up, his hand still holding onto the box. 

"Funny, I could say the same." I say as I stand up with my grasp still tight around the box. 

I squint at him and realize he attends my school. He's in class D-4 and is known to be good at everything with sports, especially arm wrestling. 

"Looks like we will have to settle it."

"Let's arm wrestle for it." I challenge as I take a step forward.

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know." 

"Afraid of losing?" 

"Heh," He smiles and takes a step forward. "Don't go crying when you lose."

I smile and let go of the box of Lucky Charms. He sets it back down and rolls up the sleeve to his right arm, exposing toned muscles. I gulp and do the same to my own right arm, exposing not so toned muscles.

"Ready? Go." He starts without waiting for my response. 

I grip my hand in his and clench my teeth. He was much stronger than I expected. My hand moved back so fast, I hadn't realized I already lost. 

He let go of my hand and reaches for the cereal. 

"W-wait! Rematch! A rematch!"

"It would end with you losing again either way." He states and leaves out the aisle. 

I slowly do the same, return the empty shopping cart and leave. I shove my hands into my pocket and slowly walk back home. I kick a rock and slump. My eyes are tearing up. I wish I was stronger. I wish there was another market open that was close enough to walk to.

"Hey!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see him walking towards me. Iwaizumi. 

"I`m walking you home." He demands. "I`ll let you pour some for yourself and then I'll leave, got it?"

I felt so happy, that I knew I had the biggest, most dorkiest, smile on my face. Even with that, I couldn't help but ask why. 

"Really? Why?"

He started to blush but, kept eye contact. "It's your favorite, isn't it?"


End file.
